pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Floundering Francois
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Francois and Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 29, 2015 October 1, 2015 October 2, 2015 October 6, 2015 October 12, 2015 October 15, 2015 | overall = 88 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Big Bone" | next = "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins"}} "Pups Save a Floundering Francois" is the first segment of the 22nd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Cap'n Turbot and his cousin Francois are white whale watching in Adventure Bay when The Flounder hits a rock and starts to sink! This rescue will need all paws on deck. Chase's winch can pull the boat to the dock, while Rubble's crane lifts one end for Rocky to repair. Once it's back in ship shape, Francois steers the Flounder out to the bay. The only problem is a storm is brewing. Sure enough, he gets caught in wild weather and is tossed overboard! Another Flounder fiasco! Ryder and Cap'n Turbot rescue the unmanned boat while Zuma and Skye find Francois, riding the white whale! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (mentioned) While Rubble and Chase work on a new flower box outside the lemonade store, out on the bay, aboard The Flounder, Francois and Cap'n Turbot are on the photo op hunt for the giant white whale. When they find it, the whale decides to have fun with them by diving and resurfacing at various spots, soon causing Francois to take the helm from Horatio and, mistaking a rock formation for the whale, rupture the hull of The Flounder in the process. Luckily, since they are close to shore, it is not long before Cap'n Turbot calls Ryder and requests his help. Ryder summons the pups, and after Marshall smashes some watermelon on the pups' heads and spits out some watermelon seeds like a sprinkler, they head topside for their orders. Ryder has Chase, Rubble, and Rocky assist him with helping the Turbots with bringing The Flounder to shore and creating a makeshift dry dock to make the necessary repairs to the hull. The team deploys, and after Ryder is able to tie off Chase's winch to The Flounder and tow it to the dock, Rocky has the dry dock winch ready to go. Once Ryder and Horatio get Chase's winch hooked in, and with Rubble having his grapple crane attached to the crane on the stern of The Flounder, the ship is lifted out of the water, and Rocky and Ryder patch up the damage. With the ship repaired, the Turbots return to Seal Island to resume looking for the whale. Once again, Francois' excitement causes him to get into trouble as after he knocks Cap'n Turbot's glasses off and he gets down to look for them, the whale appears, and Francois sails off in The Flounder to chase it down, not realizing that a storm is blowing in. It is not long before Francois' attempts to either take a photo of the whale, or steer his cousin's ship back to shore result in him being flung overboard while The Flounder is left adrift on the stormy seas. Luckily, the whale comes to Francois' aid and plays with him for a bit while Cap'n Turbot calls Ryder to let him know he needs the PAW Patrol again. Ryder has Skye and Zuma assist this time, and while Ryder picks up Cap'n Turbot and uses the storm-generated waves to get his ATV in its hovercraft mode on board The Flounder so Cap'n Turbot can retake the helm, Skye and Zuma catch up to the whale to try and help Francois. Horatio soon arrives, and after getting the whale's picture and video with his cellphone, the whale dives. Zuma catches Francois with his buoy, and Skye lowers her harness to help Francois back aboard his cousin's ship. The whale pops up one more time to get a thanks from Zuma, then disappears as the team head back to Seal Island to recuperate as the storm dissipates. All the excitement has left everyone worn down, but Francois has gotten a cold as consequence for his excitement himself. However, Cap'n Turbot leaves everyone with a laugh, even his cousin, as he plays the video of the whale playing with Francois to end the episode as the camera pans out from the lighthouse, with a very nice reflection of the sun coming off of it as well. *Use his winch to pull the boat to the dock. *Use his crane to lift one end of the boat. *Use his recyclable tools to make a pulley for the boat, and to repair it. + *Help rescue Francois. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Pups Make a Splash DVD.jpg|link=Pups Make a Splash (DVD)|''Pups Make a Splash'' The Great Snow Rescue.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''The Great Snow Rescue'' PAW Patrol Snow Patrol DVD.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''Snow Patrol'' PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Le Trésor du pirate DVD.jpg|link=Le Trésor du pirate|''Le Trésor du pirate'' PAW Patrol Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence og andre eventyr DVD.png|link=The Snowy Snowboard Competition|''Den snefyldte snowboardkonkurrence'' Psi patrol Psiu-fu! DVD.jpg|link=Psiu-fu!|''Psiu-fu!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Floundering Francois' Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Scott Albert (S2) Category:Francois is on the title card Category:2015 Episodes Category:Water Episodes Category:Storm Episodes